Misery
by loner1357
Summary: Gerard captured Stiles the night of the game. But they also lured his father in and killed him in front of Stiles for not telling where Scott was. Having nowhere to go, Julian, Stiles's cousin decides to help him out and let him stay with him and Brooke in Tree Hill. (Honestly, just wanted to see what happens to Stiles's character when he lives a normal kind of life.)


Julian looked to Brooke. He had just gotten off the phone with his mother and he came back with eyes full of tears.

"Julian. What happened?"

"Do you remember me talking about my family?" Julian asked.

"Right. It's just you, your dad, and your mom."

Julian shook his head. "We've had some family problems."

Brooke looked confused. "What happened?"

"My mom's sister, her name is Claudia, married Noah Stilinski. Uncle Noah wasn't what mom's family was looking for. They were looking for someone like dad, but Noah was becoming a Sheriff of his home town."

Brooke nodded. "Anyway, our family fought and Aunt Claudia was sent away by my mom and her family. They haven't met each other for almost twenty years."

"Oh."

Julian hung his head. "Anyway, back when my dad was actually human, he always took me to spend time with Aunt Claudia. Dad was more mature at that time. I always had fun taking care of their kid. He calls himself Stiles."

"Stiles?" Brooke asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. No one can say his real name." Julian smirked. "Anyway, he and I were really close, until Claudia died from dementia. My mom blamed Uncle Noah and their kid for killing Aunt Claudia and she basically prevented us from meeting them ever again. That was eight years ago."

"Ok." Brooke nodded. "So what happened now?"

Julian sighed. "Stiles was kidnapped by a group of people trying to hurt Uncle Noah. And when Uncle Noah came to rescue him, the killed him, in front of his son."

Brooke gasped. "Oh my god."

"So now he has no place to go. He was wondering if he could stay with me, but I moved in with you."

Brooke got up and put her hands on her hips. "Julian Baker. Did I ever say he cannot stay here?"

"No. I just thought-"

"You just thought I would say no." Brooke scoffed. "Tell them that boy can come on the next flight to Tree Hill if need be. I'll get the spare bedroom ready for him upstairs."

Julian let his tears flow. "Thank you. You are an angel."

Brooke's anger diminished and she comforted Julian. "We need to be there for this boy. Losing both your parents is tough."

"The funeral is on Friday. Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Let me tell Millicent right now."

Julian smiled and held onto Brooke that night.

* * *

Stiles put on his suit. He told everyone that no matter what he will be sleeping in his own house since that night. He hadn't talked to Scott. He hadn't talked to Lydia. He sure as hell didn't want to talk to Derek, his pack, Melissa, or anyone else. He just needed to be left alone.

He got into his jeep and left for the funeral home. He sat there looking at his father in the casket. There was no expression on his face. It was just blank.

Stiles felt an arm on his shoulder and he came face to face with someone he had not seen in years.

"Julian." Stiles said before turning back around.

Julian sat next to him and a woman he didn't know what with him as well.

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles then looked at the woman. "Hi. How was the flight?"

"It was good. I'm Brooke."

"Nice to meet you, Brooke."

His tone was flat the entire time. Julian noticed a boy try to talk to Stile but he ignored him the entire time. He also noticed a pretty girl try and talk to Stiles, but he completely ignored her to.

Finally, it was time for him to get up and say a few words. Stiles got up.

"This town is unique. A lot of things have happened that we couldn't explain, but I had never met a person more determined to solve this town's problems like my dad. I can only hope he's with mom and that he's treated much better upstairs than he was down here. Seriously, half the people here doubted him and hated him for most of his time as Sheriff. I don't know why you're even here. So at least let my dad go into his grave in peace. That shouldn't be too much to ask."

Brooke was shocked with Stiles's outburst. Well, everyone was. Stiles got down, waited until the Sheriff was lowered next to his mother's grave, and the dirt was shoveled back in.

"Stiles," Julian said, "why don't you go pack now. We'll take you on the evening flight."

Stiles nodded and went home.

* * *

Stiles packed his bags. Living with Julian wasn't going to be easy, but being here in this god-forsaken town might drive him crazy. He heard o knock on his door and turned to the source.

"Hi." Lydia said.

Lydia Martin was in his room. This would have been exciting, if Stiles wasn't so hurt with her choosing Jackson.

"Hey." He nodded in her direction and continued to pack his stuff. Everything so far fit in one messenger bag.

"So you're really leaving." Lydia said.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"There's nothing here for me anymore." Stiles said without missing a beat.

Lydia sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Stiles turned to her.

"I can't help it. I love him Stiles."

Stiles was pissed. "I know that!" He yelled. He stopped himself before losing any more control. "Why are you here?"

Lydia took a deep breath. "Maybe in a few years, when everything settles down…"

Stiles's eye twitched. "The one thing I don't have is time. So if you're here to make bullshit promises, then you can leave. My flight is in three hours."

Lydia nodded.

Stiles finished packing his bag and moved past Lydia and walked out. He put his bag in the taxi and turned around one last time to Lydia.

"I'm not as athletic or rich as him, but I would have made sure you were loved every single day."

Lydia started crying.

"The sad part is that even though you continue to crush my heart, I will still love you. So go be happy."

Stiles didn't wait for her reply and got into the taxi. He got onto the flight with Julian and Brooke, and finally began to do the one thing he never thought he would do: Leave Beacon Hills.


End file.
